


Beast

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [10]
Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arrancar!Aomine, Beast - Freeform, Character Death, Crossover, Cuz Aomine becomes, Espada, Gen, I dont know if this is considered, I just wanted him in his jersey number, Murder, Quinto Espada, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah I love these one word promts! It should've more of them. So and this is my promt for you: Grimmjow&Aomine - Beast"</p><p>By reiner-braun-the-armored-titan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

He could feel the deadly aura that emitted from the other half. Blood splattered against the wall, his blood. He knew that this man wasn’t human. From the hole in his stomach, to the murderous eyes that glinted from headlights in the dark.

That grin made it all the more sinister. Like a beast on the prowl, he did not wait for his prey and immediately attacked. Aomine knew he shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have fought back but what was he to complain of himself? Being Arrogant.

“I was expecting more from ya’, human.” He couldn’t breath. The tan male was trapped by the bastard’s hand wrapping his neck in a grip. And the more he struggled a hoarse chuckle was pulled out of the it’s mouth taking amusement in his suffering.

“L-let go–” His grip takes a hold completely, pulling him off of his feet as all the weight turns to rely on his hand. “You’re too fucking confident aren’t ya’?!” he yells and all Aomine could do is scratch against the hand of his predator and let out an unnerving choking sound.

“See ya’ in Hueco Mundo, kid!” he couldn’t get his other senses to focus on any other than the creature in front of him. The terrifying chill that comes across his whole body was enough to remind him that his struggles were effortless. Its phsycotic appearance strikes an insidious feeling in him.

He shivers, shivers in defeat in front of his murderer. But he doesn’t want to die remembering the face of a monster. Baring his teeth, and pupils like a mad man. Like a beast, his impatience growing weary ready to eat it’s prey at a moment’s time.

Aomine gasps in his one last breath, before he could feel the feathery lightness of his head, falling into unconsciousness and the last thing he would see, and feel, and hear was leaving Kagami alone.

—

Power. Power was surging through him like adrenaline. Floating in the dark. He allows the energy to enter him, burst into an immense pain and suddenly it is gone. Gone.

For a while he stays there. He has nothing to do but close his eyes, because either way all he would see was the abyss.

The voices around him were ignored. Mindless murmuring that he won’t try to understand.

He could only remember being in the desert, devouring everything like a vicious… beast.

And suddenly, he could feel a hand on his forehead.   
.  
.  
.  
.

Who was he?

“Awake, Aomine Daiki.” He blinks his eyes awake. It had sounded familiar to him, the name. Was it? Was that his name, Aomine Daiki? Maybe, probably.. Yes. He lifts himself up to stand. The latter glances around the dark room spotting him.

A man, with brown hair and white overalls. Nothing special to him it seemed, nothing of importance. But at once he lays his eyes on him he strikes a deep sense of loyalty in Aomine, the tan male wonders why. He walks closer to Aomine, his hand landing onto his shoulder before he speaks

“Quinto” he voices out. “You will be serving under my army, as the 5th espada, Aomine Daiki.”

“Whatever you say, Aizen-Sama” Aomine suprises himself with his attitude. How he knew this man’s name. But the subtle smirk Aizen directed at him, made him give back his own grin

The killing intent as obvious, that one could only describe as a beast’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  Is Aomine becoming a hollow considered character death??? QuQ


End file.
